Harry potter and the Royal Journey
by deathknighttimas
Summary: A change of fate for Harry not only to get a loving family, and a new postion as a prince. Harry will need the help from his family to make sure that any new enemies with be defeated forever. As part of a Modifed dark curse breaks it causes the events that effect not only Wizarding Britain ,but the rest of worlds. Multicrossover Pairing HarryxHarem OcxHarem Good Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Royal Journey**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/NCIS/Naruto/Power Rangers/Star Wars/Percy Jackson/M*A*S*H/Steven Universe/Loud House/Magic the Gathering/Lords of the Ring/Bleach

Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxDaphnexSusanxRonnie AnnxConniexFemSteve

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxJeanxKorraxAsamixEmmaxErinxHanaxSkyexFemNarutoxHinataxAnkoxFemPercyxThaliaxOC(will reveal true identity later)xSakuraxZivaxBellatrix

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while) OcxKamalaxKittyxTonksxBarbaraxRukia

NickyxLuna

MaggiexGabrielle

LincolnxPadmaxPavartixAnnabeth

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Madara,Orion,Hades,Bellatrix

Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Harry. Some Marvel Characters are actually Once Upon Characters under a more advance version of the dark curse. Zordon is the 2017 movie version. I am basing Lady Death from Marvel off of La Murete from the Book of Life movie. Lincoln,Luna,Lily,FemSteven,Harry's mothers,Connie,Annabeth,Ronnie Ann,Kamalla,Kitty,,the Reagans(except for the Danny's sons),and Maggie are magical. I am motifing the ages of the Loud kids.

Fancasting

Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe)

 **Harry meets his Cousins,the Dark curse is partially broken,Accidental portal,and the Sorcerer explains.**

It has been as strange couple of weeks for an eight year old Harry Potter. Harry was first dragged by his Aunt Petunia as well as Dudley to a book signing for the new best seller fantasy novel _The Prince's Tale:the Begining._ The book was the first in a new series about the story behind Cinderella's Prince before the famous Ball, and Glass want Dudley to meet the author Timothy Grey who turned out to be a nine year old american. It was more of a surprised that it turned out that Timothy was Harry's Uncle which was kind of confusing for him,but it caused all three of the Dursleys to be arrest. Petunia and Vernon for Child abuse,and Dudley for assault. Timothy's parents which were Harry's Grandparent gain custody of Harry. Harry is now in Detroit, Michigan.

"Um Timothy why are we here?",asked Harry

"We are here for a couple of reasons. The first reason is that you get to meet yoru Aunt Rita who is my eldest sister,and her family. Fair warning she has ten daughter,and one son who is our age. The second reason we are organizing a family reunion ,and they are hosting it at their place. The final reason you,and me are staying there with my friend Kamala while my dad ,your grandfather is going on a lecture tour around the world. Kamala's parents are going as her father is a professor who is also on the lecture tour. Also you can call me Tim.",said Timothy as he ran hid right hand through his red hair as they were waiting for his mother who was grabbing some snacks ,and drinks. As Timothy's father Professor Albert Grey who was a elderly white hair man with a grey mustache walked over towards them.

"Timothy where is your mother?",asked Albert

"She went to get snacks ,and drinks for the hour long drive to Royal Woods.",said Timothy

"Well Lynn is here to pick us up. It looks like Kamala just arrived.",said Albert as a black hair Pakastani-american girl wearing a Captian Marvel t-shirt walk over to them.

"Hey Tim,Professor Grey.",said the girl

"Kamala I want to introduce you to my nephew Harry Potter-Grey-Evans. Harry this is my best friend Kamala Khan. As you can tell by her t-shirt she is a superhero fan.",said Timothy

"I am not that bad.",said Kamala with a slight blush on her face.

"You literally begged me to introduce you to my sister Jean who is Harry's mom by the way when you heard that she is a member of the X-men. Not to mention you go in trouble more than once with your school reports ending up about a superhero. The only time you didn't get in trouble was when you did a report about Captain America ,and Wonder Woman during history class. In fact the only other time you didn't get in trouble because of superheroes was our first grade musical of Cinderella.",said Timothy

"I still say you made a handsome prince charming.",said Kamala as a grey hair woman came over carrying four bags full of drinks,and snack foods. One of the bags was filled with a variety of chocolate.

"So Albert dear are any of the girls with Lynn?",asked Elaine Grey

"Yes Luna is with Lynn.",said Albert which caused Tim to dig in to his backpack,and pulled out a light blue hand mirror on the back of the mirror was a broken large tear shape Lapis lazuli that had a massive crack on it.

"I pick this up for Luna as she wants to become a famous rock star. So I figure this way she can still check her stage make-up if she doesn't have a dressing room.",said Tim as he zipped up his backpack."I also got something for Lincoln as well. Its a weird little reading lamp. It has a bismuth as a lampshade,a pink saphire,a pink color pearl, and a red crazy lace agate on the base. Although it was weird that I sensed something like magic coming of them in a London thrift store."

The International Statue of secrey were repeal in the several countries in the United Nations in the 1950s. As well as the Rappaport Laws of the Magical Congress of the United States before their members joined the House of Represenatives. The reasons were simple in order to prevent another dark lord like Grindlewald or at the time an upstart dark wizard that later became Lord Voldemort. The only United Nation country that did not repeal their secrecy laws was the United Kingdoms. Every major crime fighting organization is required by law to have a magical on every team. Some magicals on some teams became well known such as Ziva David the former Mossad Hit-witch turned NCIS special agent who killed her half brother who was a Death Eater as well as a terrorist, Henrietta Lange who single handed stop an attempt to resurrect twenty dark wizards that used Horocruxes including Herpo the foul and Grigori Rasputian the mad monk,and Tobias Fornell an FBI agent who stopped a group of Grindlewald supporters planning to break out the said dark wizard.

The group headed to a green ,and white van were a brown hair man was waiting with and brown hair eight year old girl who was wearing a purple shirt with ripped of sleeves.

"Grandma,Pops,Uncle Tim. So this cousin Harry ,and your friend Kamala.",said the girl

"Yeah Luna. I got a gift for you. I know it seems like it if For Leni or Lori,but it is for you.",said Tim as he handed her the mirror.

"Thanks I been wanting a large hand held mirror for my make up kit.",said Luna

"Well we better get going.",said Lynn sr. after loading the group's bags in to the van.

After an hour later the van pulled up to a white house.

"Well here we are.",said Lynn sr. as he lead the group in to the house.

"Get ready for the chaos.",whispered Tim to Harry as they enter the house.

"Every one we're back.",said Lynn sr. as a Blonde hair woman walked over towards the group carrying a blonde fifthteen month old toddler in her arms.

"Mom,Dad,Tim,so this must be the Kamala Khan you told us about,and Harry it been years since we saw you.",said the woman

"Harry this is your aunt Rita.",said Elaine

"Girls,and Lincoln ,your grandparents are here.",said Rita as eight girls ,and a white hair boy came in to the room.

"Harry these are your cousins Lori the oldest,then Leni,Luan,Lynn,Luna that you already met,Lincoln,Lucy,Lana,Lola,Lisa,and Little Lily.",said Albert as Lily was trying to get to Harry .

"I guess Lily wants you to hold her Harry.",said Rita handing Lily to Harry. As soon as Lily got in to Harry's arms, she kissed him on the cheek. Unknownly causing a magical shockwave that caused both Tim,and Kamala to shudder. Then a black crystal cocoon surrounded Kamala. Harry,and Tim's shirts rip as a large yellow diamond appeared on Tim's chest,and a blue diamond on Harry's chest as well as a pink diamond on Harry's belly. The shockwave caused a black screaming smoke to rise from Harry's lightning bolt shape scar,and cause Lynn jr. to kick the soccer ball that she was bouncing on her knee up to Lisa's room hitting a experimention matter transporter portal which activated and began room out of the room. It bounced as it rolled down the staircase,and was falling in such away that Harry ,Tim,Luna,and Lincoln were in the portal part of the deviece before it broke to a million pieces.

"Lisa what was that ,and where did they go to ?",asked Lynn sr.

"That was new experimental matter transporter portal. While I don't know what that shockwave was or the black smoke I am going to gather for experimentation. I can find out how ever where they have went to.",said Lisa as she pulled out a tablet computer.

"Well where did they go to?",asked Rita

"Hm it says they where transported to a place called Pink Diamond's private retreat in Pink Diamond's zoo in the Andromeda galaxy.",said Lisa which shocked the rest of the family as the black cocoon began to break revealing that Kamala wasn't hurt at all. Lisa took a handheld vacuum cleaner to vacuum up the smoke.

"Are you alright",asked Lori

"I am alright except for the nearly spliting headache because of regaining twenty years of memories. Where is Thomas I mean Timothy?",asked Kamala

"What do you mean twenty years?",asked Lori as a pillar of purple smoke appeared behind the group.

"I can explain that.",said a hispanic sounding voice coming from a purple robe figure with a large black beard coming out of where the face came from.

"Who are you?",asked Lynn sr.

"I am the Sorcerer of Stories. Twenty five years ago in the Enchanted Forest a world where alot of the fairy tales that you grew up with exist, a power curse took place known as the Dark Curse. I had a vision before months before the curse took place that the son of the Savior will need help to fight is many foes. So I went to his family through another one of his mothers the royal families of the kingdoms of Auradon,and L'Cie. I modifed the effects of the Dark curse on them ,and made an enchanted wardrobe to transport one of Harry's future mothers to this world. You may know her as Lily Evans.",said The Socerer

"You mean Aunt Lily is a princess.",said Leni

"Yes the crown princess of Auradon. The effect of the modifed curse also effected some of Prince Thomas' friends and allies. The modifcation caused reincarations for the royal family of L'Cie. ",said the Sorcerer

"If you say that the Enchanted forest is where fairy tales took place,which fairy tales took place in those kingdoms?",asked Lola

"Ah good question. For the Kingdom of Auradon Harry's grandparents are Belle,and her 'beast' of a prince. As for the kingdom of L'Cie you can just ask Kamala who she is in her past life.",said the Sorcerer

"So Kamala who are you in your past life?",asked Rita

"Oh right. I am Princess Cinderella L'Cie nee Tremaine of the kingdom of L'Cie. You can call me Cindy if you want.",said Kamala aka Cinderella

"So that means that Uncle Tim's book series is not fiction ,but really is autobiography of his past life.",said Lucy

"I have a question. How are the royal families of L'Cie,and Auradon related?",asked Albert.

"Through the marriage of Prince Adam Coul with Belle the granddaughter of King Eric of L'Cie. Belle is the daughter of my husband Thomas older sister Cosette who abdicated the throne when she fell in lover with the traveling painter Maurice. Thomas's oldest sister abdicated the throne to live in their materinal grandfather's kingdom.",said Kamala

"What does Abdicate mean?",asked Leni

"It means that they give up their claim to the throne sweetie. It actually happen to the English throne during world war two.",said Lynn Sr.

"Well any way Tim/Thomas, Harry ,Lincoln,Luna ,and Lily will return to Earth in two days. Don't worry I have arrange to have food magically appear where they are at. By the way you can do what every you want with that soul fragment. Oh I almost forgot to bring out some of Cinderella ,and Thomas' pets.",said The Sorcerer who waved his hand as a purple pillar of smoke appeared which disappated to reveal a brown bloodhound,a red kitten with aqua blue eyes, a pair of great danes,and ten mice wearing peasant clothes.

"Bruno, Jaq,Gus,Mary,and my friends. They are some of my greatest treasure. I know Thomas feels the same way for Treasure, Brutus, and Danke.",said Kamala as Bruno licked her face,and the mice were jumping up and down shouting "Cinderelly!"

"Oh I almost for got. These are for you two wear in two days time.",said the Sorcerer as he waved his hand causing twelve ballroom gowns,and two military dress uniforms appear.

"Even though these are beautiful, why do we need them?",asked Lori who hold up a lovely sea foam green gown her size.

"For a royal ball in two days time. To commerate the new L'Cie colony ,and induction of the new governor. As I can see that the Wizarding Britain will not complete the simple demand that I made for L'Cie for the abuse that Harry faced, and overall stupidity over the Voldemort situation. They had until Harry return to British soil which will be in two days time. Well good bye.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished in a pillar of purple smoke.

 **Next chapter Curse breaking will continue on earth.**

 **Author Notes**

I am giving you guys some clue of who on Earth is under the modified dark curse ,and a hint of what world they are from before the curse. Also these are the characters who are regaining their memories next chapter.

Character World

Dwayne Pride (NCIS New Orleans) Enchanted Forest

Leroy Jethro Gibbs (NCIS) Enchanted Forest

Sam Hanna (NCIS Los Angeles) Enchanted Forest

Barbara Gordon (DCAU) Enchanted Forest

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) Multiverse (the Magic the gathering based world)

Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) Star Wars (Fair warning She is a double incarnation)

Alastor Moody (Harry Potter) Star Wars

Frank Longbottom (Harry Potter) Enchanted Forest

Alice Longbottom (Harry Potter) Enchanted Forest

Phil Coulson (Marvel) Enchanted Forest/Asgard (He is an another Double.)

Virtual Cookies if you can guess them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Royal Journey**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/NCIS/Naruto/Power Rangers/Star Wars/Percy Jackson/M*A*S*H/Steven Universe/Loud House/Magic the Gathering/Lords of the Ring/Bleach/Yugioh

Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxDaphnexSusanxRonnie AnnxConniexFemSteve

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxJeanxKorraxAsamixEmmaxErinxHanaxSkyexFemNarutoxHinataxAnkoxFemPercyxThaliaxOC(will reveal true identity later)xSakuraxZivaxBellatrix

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while) OcxKamalaxKittyxTonksxBarbaraxRukia

NickyxLuna

MaggiexGabrielle

LincolnxPadmaxPavartixAnnabeth

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Madara,Orion,Hades,Bellatrix

Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Maggie Simpson is one year young than Harry. Some Marvel Characters are actually Once Upon Characters under a more advance version of the dark curse. Zordon is the 2017 movie version. I am basing Lady Death from Marvel off of La Murete from the Book of Life movie. Lincoln,Luna,Lily,FemSteven,Harry's mothers,Connie,Annabeth,Ronnie Ann,Kamalla,Kitty,,the Reagans(except for the Danny's sons),and Maggie are magical. I am motifing the ages of the Loud kids.

Fancasting

Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe)

 **The modified Curse breaks,and an mother finds out the truth about Harry.**

The next person that was under the modified dark curse was in Deerfield,Illinois. Her name was Kitty Pryde the nine year old daughter of Dr. Francis Pryde and Professor Rose Pryde nee Xavier. Her mother has a strained relationship with her grandfather Professor Charles Xavier. She was up in her room packing as they were moving to Royal Woods Michigan as her parents got new jobs at the local hospital ,and university. As the shockwave hit her body she began to glow first black in color followed by green, then red, then blue,and finally white in color.

'Good thing that I took care of those demons before I took over as temporary court sorcerer.',thought Kitty Pryde as she regain her memories as the necromatic sorcereress planeswalker Lilliana Vess. Soon her thoughts turned to the red head prince that she secretly loved,and his princess that she thought of as a sister.

The shockwave picked up some more speed as the next person was in Gotham city,Ohio. Barbara Gordon was sitting in her families apartment reading the Prince's Tale as the shockwave hit her. She began to remember her life as a princess who was skilled in archery,of her family,and the time that her mother and younger brothers were turned in to bears.

'Well I guess I have to get a bow ,and lots of arrows.',thought Barbara Gordon who was in the incarnation of Princess Merida of Clan Dun Broch as the shockwave continue to pick up speed.

Meanwhile at the main office of NCIS, and its New Orleans and Los Angeles branches a video meeting was taking place at the Multple Threat Assement Centers as the shockwave ripped throught the buildings. Leroy Jethro Gibbs the team leader for the major case response team,Dwayne Pride the team leader of the New Orleans branch ,and special agent Sam Hanna of the Los Angeles team collapse.

"Get the Unspeakable as well as in here now.",ordered Director Leon Vance as Special agent Ziva David bend down to see if Gibbs is alright. Gibbs,and the other two began to stir,just as the Unspeakable who was wearing a blue hooded robe,and Dr. Mallard came into the MTAC.

"Are you alright?",asked Ziva as the Unspeakable,and were looking over Gibbs.

"They will be alright they are just regaining a life time of memories.",said the Sorcerer who appeared sitting in one of the chairs in the Washington D.C MTAC.

"Who the heck are you?",demand Leon Vance

"I am the Sorcerer of Stories. I am here to actually introduce the past lifes of your three agents. I will start of with Dwayne Pride who is the reincartation of King Eric L'Cie of the Kingdom of L'Cie. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the reincartation of the Grand Duke Jethro Augustus Leroy. Finally Sam Hanna is the reincarnation of a good friend of the king's son Lancelot La Duc captain of the prince's guard,and former member of the knights of the round table.",said The Sorcerer

"Who is the king's son?",asked Timothy McGee stunned that his boss in the reincarnation of a Grand Duke.

"The prince is also reincarnated. His reincarnation is Timothy Grey. His name from the past life is Prince Thomas L'Cie. The Prince's wife is actually the name of the story you may of read.",said the Sorcerer

"What is her name?",asked

"Her name is Cinderella. Before I forget I have to make a delivery,and an Invitation. King Eric,Jethro ,and Lancelot are required to be at the Ministry of Magic in London, England at 9:00 am tomorrow. Ziva is need to be at Hyde Park in London around 10:00 am tomorrow so that she can be reunited with her son that she was lied to that he was dead that unforunate Hallow's eve seven years ago.",said The Sorcerer

"Harry's alive. Who has him?",asked Ziva as she began to cry a little.

"Yes Harry is alive. Currently his grandparents the Greys have custody for now. I am leaving dress uniforms for Eric,Jethro,and Lancelot. I am also leaving a ballroom gown for Ziva. You also have a ball that you are going to tomorrow night.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished as several boxes appeared at the three NCIS offices MTACs.

Meanwhile in the curse town of Storybrook Maine the shockwave went underground it a sleeping dragon awaken ,and changed shape in to a blond hair woman wearing a black dress with a black horn like head dress. She changed her outfit to a cream color business suit. Then she vanished.

She reappeared in the long term spell damage ward of magical hospital in London England. She arrived just as the shockwave hitted two people who were lying in two beds. on the charts on the bed it read Lord Frank Longbottom and Lady Alice Longbottom nee Abbott. They were confused.

"Don't worry Frank and Alice. I am Lady Malefcient the court sorcereress of L'Cie. You were reincarnated from Lord Victor Tremiane ,and Lady Scheherazade Tremaine former Princess of Agrabah. Your daughter Cinderella was reincarnated as well. She will be here in England tomorrow. I need to work in order to restore you bodies strength.",said Malefcient as she made a dragon themed staff appear in her right hand. She then waved her hand over Frank which caused his body to glow. After about five minutes the glow died down as the door to the room open as a elderly woman wearing a hat with a vulture on it came through the door.

"Who the Bloody world are you ,and what are you doing to my son and daughter in law?",demanded the woman

"I am Lady Malefcient the court sorcereress for the kingdom of L'Cie. I am healing the parents of the wife of my kingdom's crown prince.",said Malefcient which caused both Frank,and Alice to gasp.

"Mother where is Neville?",asked Frank as Malefcient began to heal Alice.

"I brought him to the Wizenagot yesterday to help learn about the political aspect of his future. When the Sorcerer made is announcement about requirements about to keep the Ministry from being turned in to a colony the former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge began to fire killing curses at the aurors to prevent her from being arrest. Neville did a brave thing by jumping in front of a curse that would of hit the heiress of the house of Abbott.",said Augusta as she cried.

"Don't worry mother. We will talk to Cinderella ,and her husband about one of their children to carry on our line. Also Cinderella will be my heir.",said Frank

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was magically carrying an unconcious Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody to the hospital wing. In the Hospital Wing Madame Promfrey was working on the eight year old daughter of Andromeda,and Ted Tonk. Andromedia is the Internation Confernce of Warlocks for Magical Schools Hospital wings. Her husband Ted is the part time potions classes inspector for the ICW as well as a practicing Law-wizard and Solictor.

"Poppy something happen to Alastor when the shockwave hit he became unconcious.",said Dumbledore

"Same thing happen to Nymphadora.",said Andromeda as the two unconcious people began to stir.

"Alastor are you alright?",asked Dumbledore

"Would you be alright regaining your own past life's memories in a bloody five minute hit?",asked Alastor Moody as he sat up.

"Nymphadora are you alright sweetie?",asked Andromeda

"Don't call me Nymphadora. I just got two life times of memories at the same time.",said Tonks as her hair changed from brown to red to brown gain.

"So who are your past lifes?",asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Saw Gerrera, resistance fighter.",said Moody

"I have two past lives. Both Saw Gerrera will be familiar with. Jyn Erso resistance fighter for the Rebel Alliance, and Sabine Wren of Clan Wren House Vizsla, resistance fighter,and artist. ",said Tonks as she changed her hair to light pink with blue tips. Her father fainted after hearing the introduction of Tonks' past life as Sabine Wren.

"Why did he faint?",asked Dumbledore as Ted was revived.

"Their past lives are from Star Wars. It is what I thought a fictional saga.",said Ted

"It ain't no fiction when you stare a super laser destorying a holy city and the surrounding area killing you.",growled Moody as he remembered his death as Saw Gerrera. A large box appeared before Tonks. Tonks opened the box to reveal a familiar suit of armor, a cloth military uniform,and a rectangular handled lightsaber with a guard. There was a note that Tonks read quickly before her face paled.

"What is wrong Nymphadora?",asked Andromeda

"Prince Harry is returning to England tomorrow,and I have been selected to be the new royal governor. I am going to change my name from Nymphadora Tonks to Sabine Tonks.",said the newly renamed Sabine Tonks which caused the adults except for Moody to faint.

Meanwhile at a SHIELD Hospital, Nick Fury was walking to the room of one of his best agents Phil Coulson. Nurses were dragging both doctors,and nurses out of the in various degrees of fear based insanity.

"What is the situation?",barked Fury to one of the the doctors.

"Somehow sir Agent Coulson has developed a power that causes amplified fear to those effected. Those who get to close I am afraid to say have to go to the mental ward.",said the doctor. Fury entered the room. Fury began to walk to the hospital bed. Every step Fury took put his training to control his emotions to the test.

"Phil wake up.",said Fury figuring that the fear induced powers will reduce as Coulson wakes up which it did.

"Director Fury sir.",said Coulson groggily as he woke up.

"What happen after you were hit by that shockwave?",asked Fury.

"It broke the curses,and binding that I was under which caused me to regain two lifetimes worth of past lifes sir.",said Coulson

"What curses were you under,and who casted them?",asked Fury

"The Dark Curse which was casted by Regina the evil queen ,and a divine punishment curse by my brother.",said Coulson

"I am going to need to know who you are in your past lifes,and your family members to update your file. Your personal file will be updated to my eyes only.",said Fury

"In my past lives I am Prince Adam Coul ,and Cul Borson, Norse god of fear. My wife is Princess Belle Coul,my daughter that I never got to hold as a baby is princess Lilliana Coul aka Lily Evans. My grandson is the boy who lived. My brother is Odin Borson. My father was Bor Burison the previous All-Father of Asgard.",said Coulson seriously

"Damn it!",said Fury

 **Next chapter Diamonds,Wizenagot,Soulbonding in a park,and the Royal Ball.**

 **Author Notes**

Here is the list of the characters and their past lifes

Character Past Life

Dwayne Pride (NCIS New Orleans) King from Cinderella/His time as a prince will be revealed in the next chapter because of his wife.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs (NCIS) Grand Duke

Sam Hanna (NCIS Los Angeles) Lancelot/Captain (from the live action Cinderella)

Barbara Gordon (DCAU) Merida

Kitty Pryde (X-Men) Lilliana Vess

Nymphadora Tonks (Harry Potter) Sabine Wren /Jyn Erso (Yes She does have a extact copy of the Darksaber)

Alastor Moody (Harry Potter) Saw Gerrera (It makes perfect since they are both paranoid SOBs.)

Frank Longbottom (Harry Potter) Cinderella's father

Alice Longbottom (Harry Potter) Cinderella's mother and The Sultan's(Jasmine's father) younger sister

Phil Coulson (Marvel) The Prince(Beauty and the Beast)/Cul Borson


End file.
